


Gravity

by alpha_al



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Summary: Fanvideo: Carrie & Yevgeny - Gravity
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know if you have any preferred song that you would like to watch a C/Y video. I will do my best to edit a new video :)  
> Thank you for watching!!!


End file.
